Love is Not a Spectator Sport
by Flamepaw
Summary: Let's just say, Jasper fans are not the only ones not happy about a Jeyna relationship.


Hello people! Don't worry I will update my other story soon, but for now here's a little treat for you. This is one of one-shots I said I was going to write a long time ago. Enjoy!

* * *

There is nothing more frustrating than being forced to sit next to your girlfriend for fifteen hours straight, and not being allowed to kiss her. Technically, Jason supposed to touch her either but, he found his way around that particular obstacle. Accidently brushing his hand against her arm as he reached across the table for a paper, grabbing her hand when they both reach for the same pen, lightly pressing his leg against hers as they sat, were all just considered harmless fun. But today was really trying his limits.

By now, he was accustomed to the endless amount of paperwork and meetings being praetor required, but today's senate meeting was the icing on the cake. Jason swore Octavian was dragging it out to torture him. He had only been back for two weeks, and he was already dreaming about running Octavian with his sword.

Reyna sat in the chair next to him. Of course, she was able to sit perfectly still while Octavian ranted on and on. Jason wasn't as diligent. He wiggled in his seat, tapping his foot. After a while, Reyna began to glare at him out of the corner of her eyes.

_Sit still_, they said.

Jason smiled her. _I don't want to_.

She shook her head. _You are so ignoring_.

_You know you like it. _He winked.

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Octavian.

"Thank you, Octavian," Reyna interrupted, grabbing her chance while he was pausing for air. "For your insight, but I believe this meeting has gone on long enough, and the centurions need to prepare for the war games tomorrow. We can revisit this matter at the next meeting."

Octavian looked as if he was about to object, but half the senators were already out of their seats and running for the door. They too seem had enough of Octavian craziness for one day.

Jason stayed behind, waiting for Reyna to collect her things. He might have been a little paranoid, but it seemed to him that Reyna was going as slow as possible. When they did they finally did leave, the road back to Camp Jupiter was completely empty.

Argentum and Aurum lead the way down the long dark path back to Camp Jupiter. It was a peaceful night. The hot summer air had finally surrendered to fall, leaving behind a slight breeze. A half-moon hung above them telling Jason that it was much later than he had originally thought. Octavian was trying to suck the sanity out of him.

"Thank Jupiter, you stopped him," said Jason breaking the silence. "I thought we were going to be there until the sun came out."

"I only stopped him because you were irritating the hell out of me with your jittering," complained Reyna. "Really, you are as bad as a newborn colt."

"I'm always restless after a quest," replied Jason. And it was the truth. Jason was alarmed how quickly things had gone back to normal after the Second Great War. He didn't know what he expected when he got back, not this though.

"Besides," he added leanng in close to Reyna's ear. "How can you expect me to sit still when I have my gorgeous girlfriend sitting beside me?"

"I'm not your girlfriend," snapped Reyna stopping dead in her tracks.

Jason quickly played back the last two weeks in his head. What did she think they were doing if she wasn't his girlfriend? Making pancakes?

"Then what are you?"

"Praetor of Rome," she quietly stated.

"Yeah, I know that," replied Jason. What did she think? That he was stupid? "But last time I checked you are allowed to be both praetor and someone's girlfriend."

"Well, I distinctly remember taking my vow to become praetor, but funny enough I don't ever remember agreeing to be someone's girlfriend."

"It's not like changing chores duties, Reyna. You don't with fill out a form or anything. It just happens."

"You could have asked," she growled.

Jason sighed. It was amazing how many ways one person could find to control a relationship if they were truly desperate enough. Argentum and Aurum turned around and stared at them as if they were wondering what was taking them so long.

Jason took a hold of her hand. "Reyna, would you me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Reyna looked at him as if she was actually surprise that he would ask.

"No thanks," she blurted before marching away. The dogs went with her.

It took Jason a few second to absorb actually just what happen. "What!?"

He had to run to catch up with Reyna and the dogs, but by the time he did he saw that Reyna was smiling. Reyna didn't smiling very often, but when she did it was like Elysium on Earth.

"Scared you," she laughed. "You should have seen your face."

"Haha, very funny," said Jason walking with her. "You had your fun. Now, does this mean yes?"

The smile on Reyna's face disappeared. "I don't know, Jason. Don't you find the term a bit juvenile?"

"No," replied Jason. "Last time I checked children didn't date."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

He met her eyes. "Reyna, I never know what you mean."

She sighed. "Did you see how Octavian was looking at us today? It was like he was checking to see if were paying attention."

"No one in that room was paying attention to him."

"It doesn't matter if they ignore him. We're the praetors. It's our responsibility. The last thing I want is Octavian thinking we are emotionally compromised."

"Emotionally compromised?" Jason snickered. Now, she was making things up.

Reyna gave him her disappointed look, a look he knew only too well. "I'm serious Jason."

"Ok, ok," Jason agreed. They had finally reached their front doors, and he was anxious to get inside. "We'll compromise. I won't call you my girlfriend, if you agree to allow the meaning to hold."

She stared at him for a moment, longest moment of his life. "Sounds fair enough."

Jason held himself back from leaping for joy. Reyna was easily embarrassed, so he played it cool. "Great."

"Let's just take it slow though, ok?"

"Ok." At that point, Jason would have agreed to anything.

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments. Jason used the time to appreciate how beautiful his official not-girlfriend was. The moonlight was reflecting off her long black hair giving her a similar immortal glow like his sister's.

"Well," said Reyna after a while. "I better−"

"Oh, no you don't," said Jason pulling her by the hand into his house. She didn't even pretend to fight him. Poor Argentum and Aurum were just able to slip inside before he shut it again. They gave Jason and Reyna frustrated looks for forgetting about them, but at that point neither one of them were paying much attention to the dogs.

Jason pulled Reyna deeper into their house. He wrapped his hands around her waist before gently kissing her on the lips. She timidly placed her hands around the back of his neck and allowed the kiss to go deeper.

Kissing Reyna is like kissing sunshine. It was powerful and warm. It was like he could taste her strength. Jason was instantly addicted to it from the first kiss, and was the only he thing he thought about all day.

Like most things in their relationship, Jason started their kiss but Reyna finishes it. She took the lead. Somehow they managed to make their way across the room to the couch. Jason followed her down.

"What do you say about going slow?" Jason teased her.

"Shut up," Reyna snapped before kissing him again.

Jason had planned on kissing her once for every hour he couldn't kiss her outside of these walls, but a deep growling grabbed his attention. As Reyna kissed his neck, Jason looked up to see Argentum and Aurum staring directly at them from the opposite side of the coffee table. Their red eyes were like lasers burning holes into him.

"Am I boring you?"

Jason looked back and found a very ticked off Reyna.

"What? No! It's just−"

"What?" Reyna snapped. Jason he was trying her patience.

He nodded his head towards Argentum and Aurum. "They're watching us."

"So?"

"Don't you find that a little weird?" Jason whispered. He didn't want the dogs to overhear them. That might anger them more, and you really didn't want to see Argentum and Aurum angry. It was deadly.

"They're just dogs."

"Exactly," said Jason. "They might be dogs, but they still know what's going on."

"And what is it that you think is going on?"

Now, he had done it. "Ummm…"

Reyna sighed, and pushed him off her. When she did Argentum and Aurum immediately ran to her. Argentum placed her head in Reyna's lap, but Aurum went further. He jumped onto the couch right in between Reyna and Jason. Jason had never noticed how sharp his metal teeth were before now. Both of them kept their red eyes locked on Jason.

Their message was clear.

"Our Mistress. Not Yours."

First Octavian, now this. Today, was definitely not going in the direction Jason had planned. "Can't you just put them outside for a bit?"

Reyna glared at him as if he just asked her to step down from being praetor.

"Or just in another room?" Jason tired again.

Reyna didn't look at him. She slowly petted Argentum's head. "They are just trying to protect me. It's their job."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to hurt you," Jason smiled reaching to place his hand on her knee, but Aurum snapped at him.

"I said I wasn't going to hurt her," growled Jason to Aurum.

"Aurum, _Striga!"_ ordered Reyna.

"Please Reyna?"

"Jason, you're being silly."

"If you're allowed to be silly about every single member of Camp Jupiter, I think I am at least allowed to be silly about two deadly man-eating dogs."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Alright," she reluctantly agreed. She grabbed the dogs by their collars and led them out back to her room.

"Happy?" she snapped when she reentered the room.

Jason stood up to meet her. "I'm always happy when I'm with you." He kissed her. He could feel her smirk melt into a smile. "But now I don't have to worry about being eaten alive by your children."

Reyna shook her head, and kissed him again.

"Now, about that picture of your sister on the wall over there."

* * *

Please review. It means the world to me.


End file.
